The Bodyguard
by Cricstar07
Summary: After saving his daughter, Kizashi Haruno appointed Naruto Uzumaki as his daughter Sakura's bodyguard. She gets annoyed with him around everytime he goes with her and decide to prank call him and pretending to be someone and saying that she loves him, driving him crazy and this crazy Love thing becomes a real feeling for Naruto. Will he able to concentrate on work or love? Find out
1. Prologue

A/N : I do not own Naruto or any other related to this, otherwise it surely end up with NaruSaku becoming a pair.

**_ The Bodyguard_**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

' It was a moment when your father was about to born, your grand-father drove your grand-mother to hospital reallyfast, until they had a big accident. Your grand-mother was safe, but your grand-father died in that moment. She could not do anything, shouted and cried since your father was about to born, that is until a young man, who was rich, came and helped her and took her to hospital while his servants look after your grand-father, the operation was successful and your father was born and had a complicated life, difficult but her mother never let him feel sad and he promised to protect everyone. Your father is now someone, not someone that he wished, but became someone better.'

20 years passed...

..It was a dark, dusty and scary warehouse where all the toughest goons had kidnapped the girls from Konoha collage. Not only from there but pick some others up, making nearly 120 girls. "Looks like we all got what we needed" they all laugh. "Sakura, I am scared what are we gonna do ? I want to go home, NOW!" Ino screamed as this was the third time it happened "Calm down Ino, otherwise they will hear us and do something wrong with us"

Elsewhere, in a big mansion, all the servants were just listening to a big discussion between the Husband and Wife "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE LOST HER ?" "Calm down Kizashi, please we will find her, the police will find her just like the last time" Mebuki Haruno tried to calm her husband, Kizashi Haruno. Although he wasn't a shoutfull, angered or harsh on everyone, he was a calm, funny and good guy. But Sakura, his daughter, getting kidnapped for the third time was a bit blow-full topic "I don't want her to get hurt, Who knows what they could do" A calm-down Kizashi replied. "I think I know who to call" Mebuki remembered something ."Are you sure about him ?" "Yes" Then Kizashi's mind was made up, He is so not gonna wait 2-hours again "I'll call Tsunade !"

The office was quite, just a tick-tock from a clock was heard. "(Sign) Peace and quite" But "LADY TSUNADE, AN IMPORTANT CALL, NOW!" Shizune running in the office, ruining her peaceful time "Damn-it Shizune, I finally got a little time for myself after working from continuous 4 hours and I'am really tired now, hold my calls"

"But you don't understand its important" Shizune shouted

"What I don't understand, Who is this important person ?!" Replied Tsunade with rage and anger

"Its Haruno" Tsunade calmed, she knew this man from start, kind person and it really seemed important, but what? what would be so important ?

"HELLO TSUNADE I REALLY WANT TO TALK WITH YOU" Kizashi could not hold it anymore

"Calm down first tell me whats wrong ?"

"MY DAUGHTER SAKURA GOT KIDNAPPED, AND FOR THE THIRD TIME! SEND SOME OF YOUR SPECIAL AGENTS TO FIND HER AND OTHER GIRLS" Kizashi getting too much, while Mebuki just standing there, crying.

"Well, in this case I know who came help this situation and this can be done by one person" Tsunade knows that there is a person who hates these types of peoplr, kidnapping girls especially.

"ONLY ONE ! SEND MANY WHY ONE ?!" Kizashi confused

"Oh , you have no idea what type of kid he is, he can beats up people including hard-core gangster so badly that they remember his name, he actions, his style, his everything. Over the past 5 years he is the best of the best agents I can, no, We all can say" Tsunade, sitting down on her chair, putting her feet on the table with a smile.

"This kid sounds familier, do I know him?" Kizashi remebered a kid like him, could he be ...

"Yes, yes you do !"

"Then who is it ?" 'Snapped could it be true, is he really him' Kizashi finally remembered a kid "Is he name is ..."

"Naruto Uzumaki"

So, I hope you guys like it. Its my First story and they are lot more, I'll try to make this story romantic and funny as

well. I had this story in my mind since last 2 months and now I finally posed it. Its all up to you guys whether you like it or not. Please Review . Ciao :) - Cricstar07


	2. Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty!

Hi guys I'm Back with the next chapter, enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND STUFF ...

_**The BodyGuard **_

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty !**

The phone was put down and his face was just got better, which makes Mebuki a little unconfortable. "What happen, who are they going to send ?" Kizashi was quite for a second, then he replied to his wife. "Remember that I saved a women 20 years back from an car accident when she was pregnant ?" "Yes, why ?" With a smile on his face, he clearly said " Her son is now a greatest working agent in Konoha Investigation Agency, and he will save our little girl and others as well. Don't worry OK" "OK" Mebuki replied with a bit relief. Kizashi look out of a window and sign 'Please Naruto my boy, save her'

Back in the K.I. Agency, Tsunade immidiatly told Shizune to phone Jiraiya, a former best agent who is Naruto's trainer and her lover. She know that Naruto is now not with but on vacation because she sent him already 7 missions with Shikamaru, the Agency's criminal genius, to Suna to Iwa to Kumo to Kiri over and over again.

Naruto Uzumaki, aged 20, was just normal, enegetic person who loves to help people. His appereance if you ask, is, nowadays, wearing a normal suit, but on vacations, he looks dashing, especially when he wear black jeans with orange collart-shirt. He has been hit by alot of girls. He was happy with this life, not like the one he had before he turned 16.

During his childhood, he was always picked up by bullies, always the last one, teachers hate him. He studied at Konoha Academy, where Kakashi Hatake, the in-charge NEVER hates him since he heard his loss of father, Minato Namikaze. Naruto's father was Kakashi's, at once, a teacher and he was very greatful to Minato after not only a great teacher, but also an secret agent as well. He was glad that his son is in his academy. A lot of teachers, except Iruka, who understands Naruto's pain, disagrees with Kakashi for keeping Naruto in the academy. But they all manage as the young blond starts to behave after an incident. One late night, he and his mother Kushina were out late after an conversation of Naruto's grade in the academy. At that time he was only 12. Kushina were surrounded by goons, tried to do something wrong. They throw Naruto away. Naruto, seeing his mother cried out for help, got rage and anger so bad that not only he saved her, kicked the goons so badly that they ask and begged forgiveness. He promised his mother that he will become that best agent, surpassing his own father, god-father Jiraiya and other great agents. By the age of 16, he suddenly happen to be graduate that early, shocking and surprising most his friends and the teachers. Kakashi was proud that he did the right thing keeping him.

From Kumo, he is trained by an killer-raping agent name Killer B. He and B are really good friends and ready to help each other out. From Kiri, there agent is very flirtatious, kind and cheerful agent leader Mei, always ready to take any part in mission when Naruto is doing that mission. Naruto finds her bit annoyng, but sweet. From Iwa, Naruto usually hates to see the old guy Onoki, so not much about him. And from Suna, he is really great friends with Garaa, leader of that agency. He probably loves to share his feelings with him. They respect each other well.

Sasuke Uchiha was one the best agents as well, but Naruto prove to be better, making Sasuke jealouse. Sasuke and him were too much back at the academy, but they acted like great brothers. He is in love with a normal working women and Naruto's ...um well cousin you can say, Karin Uzumaki. his others friends were Shikamaru, one that he has been inspired by Naruto's words and actions. He is dating Suna Agent CEO Garaa's elder sister, Temari. Even these two ask Naruto to get in relation with someone, with Temari ready to help. But he simply declined. Neji Hyuga and his cousin Hinata hyuga were together, althouhgh she had eyes only for Naruto, even when he was an Idiot. But times happens with her cousin and her. Rock Lee and Tenten were also cute together. But all these Love stuff Naruto was not interested. So he mostly work.

Back to the present, the train was running so fast. A young spiky-blond hair, wearing black jeans and white collar-shirt, was sitting and enjoying and sign "Life of an agent" travelling back from Suna and he was interrupted by his cell-phone.'Oh come on you have got to be kidding me Tsunade, whats it with you now ?' He answered his phone "Yo Lady T, whats up and whats down, don't tell me about missions cause I'am in important vacation." "STOP RAPING AND LISTEN TO ME, you really have and urgent mission" Tsunade hates to disturb him on his vacation since he deserves the best, but she cannot do anything since wrong things happens at wrong timings. Naruto replied in bored tune "Why can't you send other guys, I am not the only one. They are also there ." Tsunade sign "I could, if this work was not from Kizashi Haruno." Naruto eyes suddenly got up, and became attended and ready to take that mission, since he was the one who saved him and his mother from an accident. "I'll be there in half an hour"

40 minutes later... "Where is he, he should have been here minutes ago" "Relax Lady Tsunade he will be here" The door suddenly open and a voice came,

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty."

So here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it well. I know its little crazy about Naruto not taking interest in Love but it will come shortly. So the next chapter will come later. In the meantime, Reviews please. Bye- Cricstar07


	3. Here he comes

Hello Cricstar07 is back, not reviews yet but I'am sure it will come shortly. So here is chapter 3 and enjoy.

A/N: I do not own any of Naruto story.

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 3 : Here he comes**

"So what's the sitch Lady T ?" Naruto had enter the office, staring at them. "I am really sorry Naruto for interrupting your vacation but as you can see th-" Tsunade got interrupted "I know Lady Tsunade but since it is 's work, you know me, I would never REGRET his work. Because you know, he is the one who saved my mom and me. So what's the sitch ?" Naruto happily said this, as he own Kizashi one."Well , the fact is that the Konoha Academy, as you have studied there before, 120 girls have been kidnapped from their according to Kakashi, your former teacher and principal, and one of them is 's daughter and you better save them all before they shipped them away." "WHAT ?! SHIP THEM AWAY ? WHO THE HCEK ARE THIS PEOPLE ?" Naruto never heard such a work from goons. This is really nuts. "I know Naruto, that is why you are really the best. And one more thing, others are quite busy so your alone." "Like always." Naruto look in bit angered, everytime he wants a tag team, he always gets alone since everyone are 'Working' "Tell me the location so I can leave" "Well Naruto, its just South-west of Konoha." Naruto just got more angered "THAT JUST THE PLACE I PASSED, COMING BACK FROM SUNA AFTER LITTLE DAY TIME WITH GARAA!" Tsunade just starred "Oppss, My bad, Sorry. I'll call Yamoto."

Few minutes later...

"Hello Naruto, good to see you again." Yamoto, one the best drivers of the agents." You really had tough time didn't you ?" Naruto came and hand-shake with Yamoto "Yeah, really tough time, good to see you too Yamoto". "Shall we ?" Yamoto open the door for him "Lets go then, -tebayo" Naruto's one and only professional catch phrase 'Dattebayo'. He everytime say this, well not everytime, at the end of the words."Looks like your saying 'dattebayo' haven't stop, huh?" Yamoto chuckled "What can I say, once you get this, its hard to stop it." and off they go.

They arrived in less than 20 minutes as Yamoto drove the car really fast.

Inside the warehouse...

"I am really tired and scared, its been an 1 and half-hours now since they caught us." Sakura said, as other girls, including her best friend Ino agreed with her. These guys, by capturing them and ship them to other countries, get them a large amount of money, say a million or two. The girls were tired, infact got bit sleepy. This was the girls last day at Konoha academy, since all of them are in college now. They were just visiting their old academy after 3 months, they really missed it so much. College is something not like schools. They lost hopes as they thought that this time no one will come again to rescue for these goons, they were just waiting for their ship to arrive, but while they wait they were laughing and enjoying and one of them were teasing them about to take out anyone of the girls and start raping them, giving alot of scare to the girls. All this stopped, because they heard a loud noise of knock."Someone go and check, were enjoying there." There were like 50 men. 10 of them were guards and one of them went to check. He look at the door hole and saw no one. "There's no one there" Shouted the guard, until the door got smashed with a strong kick and the guard flew towards the other guys. "Alright, whose the wise guy kidnapped the girls,-tebayo ?" Naruto shout, brought hopes alive back to girls as they start smiling that someone have finally came to rescue them. "Listen kid..." The moment Naruto heard the word 'kid' from anyone, especially from goons, he gets mad. 'For God sake I'm not a child anymore, I'm 20' Naruto angerliy thought." ...We do a favour for you, Why don't you go home and play with a ball or something." The head goon continue and Naruto replied with a simple "OK" much to shock to girls as Sakura said to Ino "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY, IS HE REALLY LEAVING?" and all the goons were laughing at the kid. But Naruto had other plans as he pick up a heavy rod and perfectly throw at the head goons stomach, leaving him down for a while. Then along with the head, the guard who got smashed also got up, in which Naruto replied "one against 50 huh, Lady T was right, you guys are something." Naruto had a good counting result as he count them while he was in deep thought. Then one by another Naruto kick and puch every guy up alot, with his actions and senses, he sense everyone whoever tries to hit him from behind. Some jump from the air, some came out from the ground, but they were no much for his awesomeness in this round. "Really guys, you are just losing from a kid,-tebayo." He got the goons angry, but still no match. The one and only remaining was the goons head as he got picked up by Naruto "Please sir, let me go, I begged you please." He was shivering, and scared, Never he saw a kid with such a skill . Naruto, with an eye to eye said one of his farvoit dialouge "Do me a favor, that never do one" and he throw him really far away. He saw Tsunade, who was at that time really shocked and surprised with his amazing skills, seeing it again after years. Lady Tsunade, came with Konoha agents and Konoha police. He open the container where alot for girls were waiting to get out. As they all ran and Naruto shout "OUT GET OUT!", Sakura hit her shoulders with his, as both of them didn't realise that they are going to be with each other within hours.

The goons were under arrest, with every girls returning with each of the agents and police back to their respected house. They also brought the Ambulance, just incase. "Good job, Naruto. Once again you saved the day." Tsunade and Yamoto along with Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Rock Lee were there. "Aww it was nothing, just doing my job." While they had a little talked with each other, Tsunade went to both Sakura and Ino and took them with her, without telling anyone. "Hay, where is Lady T ?" Naruto wonder, with Yamoto replying "She went to somewhere important." Yamoto knows the situation of the Harunos, and kept secret as well.

Back at the Haruno mansion

"MOM, DAD!" Sakura yelled, as she was, once again, came back to them, running towards them and hugging them tightly "Oh Sakura, my baby. Were really glad your Ok and Ino, were glad your here as well. Your parents were dead worrying this time." Mebuki replied with tears, along with Kizashi, who went to Tsunade and had a little talk with her." Lady Tsunade, your work as the head agent really helped. Please thank Naruto for me." Tsunade with a smile, replied "Don't worry, I will." Kizashi then ask her something really important " Tsunade, It looks like my enemies have started to make things worse, they really putting me into pressure. If this continues, what other people will think of me ? Now I am thinking something really important not only for Sakura, but Ino as well. You already know her parents and they are really good friends of mine, they really trust us. And you also know that Sakura and Ino need to move to another location since their college is like 5 hours away from here." Tsunade got bit confused "What are you trying to say ?" Kizashi look at a picture, took out from his pocket, a picture of a blond boy with a red hair women. "I am saying that please assign Naruto as my daughter's bodyguard." Tsunade starred at him. She accepted the offer. She knows that its going to be a big job for Naruto.

"Don't worry, I'll assign him first thing in the morning."

So here is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy it. For me this is a really good chapter I wrote. Chapter 4 will be her within 4 days, I guess since I have alot of work. See ya guys oh and Reviews please. Bye - Cricstar07


	4. Meeting

Hi everyone Cricstar07 is back. Sorry for such a long delay. I did not got much time and I was working on my other story 'What have I done ?!'. So here is 4th chapter. Enjoy.

_**The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 4 : Meeting**

It was somewhere 9 at night, after an event happen on morning. Naruto was really tired. He was having dinner with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. "You really are tired Naruto. How was the work today ?" Kushina asked her 18 year old blond son, who was, well fall asleep. "NARUTO! WAKE UP!" Kushina yelled and Naruto at that moment got up "Sorry Mom. I'am really tired after today's work. It went really well." Naruto give a reply in sleepy tune. "So what happen that made you so sleepy ?" Kushina said while she started to pick up dishes. "Well mom it was like this ; I was coming back from Suna then I had this call from Lady Tsunade about a little trouble so I went to a warehouse to stop those thugs for kidnapping more than 100 girls and I beat them up pretty well." Kushina was surprised "WHAT ?!" "Yeah it was like that and then I had to wait outside then Lady Tsunade came back with the reinforcements and then ... well thats it." Kushina came to him and give her son a kiss on his cheek "That was really sweet of you, Naruto. Who knows what could have done. Now go and get some rest. Tommorow you need to go and meet your former Principal Kakashi, OK." Before Naruto could reply, he was already asleep where Kushina thought 'I'll go get the blanket. Goodnight Sweetheart.'

It was bright sunny day. Naruto went to his old Academy where he met his old teachers. He entered a room, a office where Kakashi was sitting. "Yes, come in." Kakashi called from behind the door. "Hi Kakashi sensai, its me, Naruto." The moment he heard, Kakashi stood up from his sit and greet that kid. "Naruto, how are you ? Its been years now." Naruto was really happy to see him again. "I'm all good -tebayo." He smiled with a big grin. Both of them walk out from the office and took a walk through out the Academy. "So Naruto, what brings you here ?" "Well, I wanted to meet you guys. I missed you guys alot. I've been working alot lately." Naruto replied. "Ah yes, your work. I'm really surprised that you are going a really good job. I'm really proud of you, Naruto. Your mother told me everything. So want to meet others." Kakashi said as they walk in the staff room. "Oh sure I do." When he entered the room, everyone was happy to see him again. "Hi everyone, The trouble maker is back !" Kurenai, Asuma, Guy and all the other teachers were glad to see him. "Hi there kid. Hows it going ?" Asuma replied to his greetings. "Really well, sensai Asuma. What about you ?" "Good as well." Next was Kurenai "We heard your doing a pretty well at the Agency ?" "Yup, I'm one of the best agents." Naruto said and then thought 'Is Asuma and Kurenai are still dating, or they have finally married ?' Kurenai and Asuma were in relationship way back. "Hello Naruto, How is my little nasty student. Tell me, how is my favorite student Lee is going, is he doing well ? TELL ME !" Guy always support Lee as he support guy. Naruto reply by stepping back a bit "Yes is really is doing great.'' "My student blooms well as I hear he is doing great. I want to meet him." But before things got worst, Kakashi took him out "Well everyone we had a nice time so Naruto and I have some work to do. See you later." Once they were out, Naruto was grateful to him. "Thanks a lot, Guy sensai creeps me out. So Kakashi sensai, do you still read those Icha-Icha Novels given by Jiraiya ?" Naruto knows that every time Kakashi is alone, he reads these books. One time he caught him reading it during exams when he was conducting one. "Yes Naruto I am still reading those." Naruto laughed and ask a question "So tell me, Is Asuma and Kurenai are still dating, or they have finally married ?". Kakashi replied "They are finally married, and they have a daughter. I'll send some pictures." Naruto smiled and his phone rings. "Oh great, its her. I gotta go. Its nice to see you sensai, bye." "Goodbye Naruto." Kakashi smiled, as he thought 'You really are a working person now.'

At the Konoha Investigation Agency, Naruto entered the office and saw Tsunade "Ah Naruto, come in. Take a sit." Naruto sat down "So whats the call ?" Tsunade sat down as well and explained him "Naruto, the moment has came. now ask your help, by bodyguarding her daughter Sakura." "OK, how dose she look like ?" Tsunade reached her pocket and took out a picture. "Here you go." Naruto took the picture and laughed a bit. "Whats so funny about her ?" "Actually Tsunade, This photo show nothing but you and Jiraiya kissing." Tsunade blushed, snatched the photo from him and took out the another one, this time by looking at it first. "Ah this one is right." She give the photo to him and Naruto blushed. Never he saw such a beautiful face. Tsunade saw his cheeks were pink "Why are you blushing, is she cute ?" Naruto put the photo in his pocket and replied. "Oh a yes I mean whatever. Give me the address and I leave right away. I'm waiting outside." Naruto walk out of the office with Tsunade thought in her head 'Looks like this will get him in love with her.'

So right, Chapter ends here. I'm sorry guys for posting this in such a long time. I'm having problems in my laptop, then I also woking on my other story 'What have I done ?!' and starting this Thursday on 29th Jan, I'm having Exams for 2 weeks. While I'm on hiatus (paused), I leave you guys with something. Tell me a good name for girl which will be useful in this story. Bye and reviews - Cricstar07


	5. First Interactions

Hi everyone Cricstar07 is back. Sorry for such a long delay. I did not got much time because of exams and I was working on my other story 'What have I done ?!' which I have told you before. So here is 5th chapter. Enjoy.

_** The BodyGuard**_

**Chapter 5 : First Interactions**

Naruto took the bus since Yamoto have other work and he left the office. "He is on his way." Tsunade was talking to her phone. Naruto took out his wallet and look at the picture of Sakura. Never he seen such a beautiful face, sea green eyes, lovely pink hair. But he have to concentrate on his work. 'This is going to be a long trip.' He thought, as it was an hour drive.

Choji, a big guy who works for the Harunos, was called up to their house for some arrangements. As he was told that a Bodyguard will come to protect Sakura and along with Ino, him and her with someone else who he don't know, will go to another house due to the college of both ladies is really far away. 'Man, and I thought they really gave me a vacation. I really work hard in that house. I'm glad I'm going to see Sakura and Ino again but seeing her will get me into trouble.' Choji always had troubles with Mebuki, as he always thinks himself the best worker, but Mebuki knows how much 'Work' he does. 'I really need to catch that bus.' As he was running, he got on time but the conductor stopped him ''Listen man, the bus is full so you can't get in.'' Choji replied by shouting "Atleast I can stand." "No you can't." Choji got angered so he pushed him out and got in "HEEEEYYYY..." The conductor shout but the door of the bus closed before anyone could hear him. There he meets Karui and got hit "Watch it fatso" Choji hates it when people calls him fat "Who are you calling fat ?" He pushed her aside. "Why you ..." BAM ! Choji got punched and he sat down besides Naruto. Both of them travelling in the same bus. "Huh Women. Hi I'm Choji" Choji greets but no reply came from Naruto as he looked out of the window. 'OK this guy is something...' Choji thought as he look like he was thinking about someone. Naruto yet again took out his wallet and see that picture and Choji spot it 'Wha the what ? He have the photo of Sakura, 's daughter ? Oh man...He could be targeting her. He is a killer ! I must warn them at once'. He stood up from the seat and went back of the bus and called Kizashi's assistant, Iruka.

"What is it, Choji ?" Choji panicking replying the answer "Sir, I just saw a guy who have Sakura's picture with him. I think he is targeting her." "WHAT !?" Iruka stood up and went outside "What do you mean by targeting her ?" "No really. Better be prepared for this because he is coming here." Choji staring at Naruto as he talks to Iruka. "Very well then. Thanks for the information. "In the pink bedroom, a young female who ages 19, have pink hair, intelligence and beauty rose up from her bed as she was getting ready. Minutes later, she was watching her favorite horror movie. Sakura was really attractive to the T.V. as she had no idea who was behind her. "Sakura ?" "AAHHHH WHA- WHAT THE HECK, INO? YOU SCARED ME." Ino was behind. She is living with Sakura ever since they started their new college. The Yamanakas and the Harunos were best friends from the start. "Why do you always watch these horror films when you get scared ?" Ino replied "Shut it Ino pig, I wasn't scared"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

While the girls were talking, a pigeon accidentally fell into Sakura's room and Sakura took one shirt, without knowing, throws at the pigeon. While the pigeon tries to escape, it tries fly. Down at the yard, Iruka and some guards were in the meeting "Alright, I just got the news from Choji that there is a killer who is coming here. Watch out for him. You, keep an eye on the girls. They are important. Now lets move!" "YES SIR!" Iruka looked back and, surprisingly he saw Choji running to him "Choji, you made it." "Yes, I got out from the bus and took the shortcut." Choji was catching his breath, Iruka left him with saying "Watch out for him as you only saw his face.". While he was catching his breath, he saw Karui and gasped 'Oh man, she knows Kizashi Haruno ? I'm dead if he finds out that I pushed her. He hates those guys who don't have respect for girls.'

Back to the room, the girls were talking until suddenly Ino spot the shirt flying itself. "Uh, Sakura What is that ?" She points the shirt and Sakura took a look as well. "Oh man, is that a ...a ghost ?" The girls scream, meaning they got everyones attention "What is going on up there ?" Iruka shout and Choji replied from behind "It must be the killer." "I told you to watch out for him. What were you thinking ?" He left and Choji thought 'The girl who I met at the bus'. "Whats going on here ?" A voice came from behind, It was Naruto. He arrived, Shocking Choji. "Killer ? Naruto stood there 'wait, did he call me a killer?' "Killer ? I will bloody kill you." Naruto come walking to him but Choji ran to the girls room and Naruto followed him, not to kill him, but to find that voices. The girls got out from their rooms and Sakura and Naruto bumped with each other. Sakura stood up '' Sorry, my ba- Oh o." Sakura step back to Ino and when Naruto stood up, he saw her face. He was like, WOW to her beauty, but that moment interrupted as the guards came. Confusions were happening as the girls and the guards thought Naruto is the killed while Naruto thought the guards are after the girls. Naruto beat up those guards and both Ino and Sakura mummer-ed "He is a one tough killer".

Kizashi arrived, along with Mebuki, Iruka, Choji and Karui. "What in the world is going on here and who are you ?" Kizashi questioned with Ino making a sudden answer "He tried to kill us" points at Naruto and he replied "What No, that wasn't the plan. I came here to help" Sakura shut him "Shut it, you tried to kill us" "No way" Naruto's first talk with her and Kizashi stop them "QUIET !" He turned to Naruto and recognized the boy "Naruto, is that you ?" "Yes Sir, Its me Naruto." Others stared at them especially Sakura. "Iruka, take the girls away" Iruka took them away, with Sakura staring at Naruto. "How is your mother ?" Kizashi ask the lad "She is good and all thanks to you sir, I'm living, she is living." Naruto replied followed by his goofy grin. "I'm sorry I couldn't save your father that time. I was really upset as I lost my best Bodyguard. He was given respect by everyone." Kizashi sadly replied, knowing that Naruto's life without a father. "I know you tried. but don't worry I don't mind it bad." Both of them smiled at each other and Choji spoke up "Sir for the first time I've made a mistake." Mebuki was unhappy to him 'Greats, he is back. Come on Kizashi' "What ?" she ask "That I thought he is the killer." Choji replied laughing a bit. Mebuki hits him on his head "You fool, this isn't the first time, You made mistakes everytime." "Karui, will you please show Naruto's room for tonight ?" "Yes sir" Kizashi turned to Naruto "Go and take rest. Tonight I need to discuss some things."

Oh man, That was one chapter. Love NaruSaku pairings. I know I published it after a long time but what can I do, I have a lot of work. Well then That's it for now till then, reviews - Cricstar07


End file.
